


Two Ghost Hunters in a Hot Tub

by WaywardJellyfish



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved (web series) - Freeform, Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, hot tubs, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardJellyfish/pseuds/WaywardJellyfish
Summary: Searching for the paranormal takes a hell of a lot out of you. After an exhausting night of ghost hunting, Ryan and Shane make the most of their hotel room's built-in hot tub.





	Two Ghost Hunters in a Hot Tub

"Ryan?"  
"Yeah, Shane?"  
"Have you ever felt so tired that you can't feel any part of your body but at the same time, you can? Like you're being weighted down and floating up at the same time?"  
"No.... no, Shane, I can't say that I have."  
Both men were currently sprawled out across their hotel bed. They had returned only a few moments before, immediately collapsing as soon as the door had closed. Searching for the paranormal (which of course, is more active at night, everyone knows that) took a hell of a lot out of you.  
This time it had been a hospital. Renowned for the abuse and suffering that had taken place there in the past, they had attempted to spend the night. As always, they had done very little actual sleeping. Ryan was too afraid and Shane too worried about Ryan.  
"Shane?"  
"Yeah, Ryan?"  
"I think this place has another hot tub."  
Ryan turned his head slowly towards the bathroom, making a weak gesture with his hand.  
"Over there. If I could move at all that would be really nice right now."  
Shane mumbled softly in reply. His back was killing him. Cold hospital floors weren't the most comfortable places in the world, and a hot tub certainly sounded nice. He slid slowly off his side of the bed, wincing with the effort of motion.  
"C'mere," he whispered after stumbling over to Ryan, "get up."  
He tugged at the other man's arm, eliciting a groan of displeasure from him.  
"Shaaaaane..." He closed his eyes, swatting at Shane's insistent pulls.  
Shane rolled his eyes, sliding one arm under Ryan's legs.  
"Screw you," he grumbled, bracing himself as best he could, "This was your idea, Bergara."  
Summoning every bit of strength he had, the taller man lifted the other up, cradling him to his chest.  
Ryan didn't even protest, just snorted softly. The idiot was probably already asleep.  
How he managed to get to the bathroom in his sleep-deprived state with a full grown man in his arms, Shane would never know. One moment he was holding him close and the next he was lowering him to the ground, panting with the effort.  
Ryan opened his eyes, managing a small smirk.  
"Thank you. If I had known you were that strong, I would have had you carry up more of the luggage."  
"Go to hell."  
Ryan laughed, leaning over to turn on the jacuzzi. His skin already tingling with the thought of warm water, he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Shane followed suit.  
Left in only their boxers and far too lazy to find their bathing suits, the pair sank into the hot tub. Shane sighed loudly as heat crept through his aching joints.  
They sat on the same side, legs just brushing against each other. Titles were still uncertain between them. Shane often held Ryan as he slept, whispering to him to calm him down and keeping him safe from the thought of any ghosts or demons. They hadn't progressed part that, though, and the tension between them remained as strong as ever. What were they once the sun came up?  
"Hey, Ryan-"  
"Shane-"  
They both attempted to speak at the same time. They turned to make eye contact, holding it for a second before bursting into laughter. They laughed like they were drunk. Maybe in a way, they were.  
"You're something else," Shane managed to say once their giggles had subsided.  
"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Ryan replied, "Two ghost hunters sharing a hot tub."  
"One ghost hunter and one rational person."  
Their conversation lapsed into silence and it wasn't even slightly awkward. They just sat there, the dull roaring of the jets making up for words.  
Shane noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful Ryan really was. His dark eyes sparkled with life despite being so tired and his lips were curled into a content smile. Droplets of water clung to the gentle curve of his cheek and to his tousled black hair.  
A sudden impulse gripped Shane and he leaned just slightly forward. Ryan didn't move away. Just continued to stare at him with eyes you could drown in.  
Shane ignored the slight tremble in his hands and placed one carefully on the side of that perfect face. Ryan still didn't move. Just smiled.  
He pulled the other man close to him and finally, finally, kissed his best friend. The person he loved so much, it made his heart ache.  
Their lips met and it felt exactly as amazing as Shane always imagined it would. Ryan gasped softly, allowing Shane's tongue to sweep gently into his mouth. Shane ran his hands over Ryan's exposed chest and down the length of his arms. No feeling had ever been more perfect.  
They finally broke away for lack of breath and immediately began to laugh again. It's like they were teenagers kissing for the first time in their lives.  
"You have no idea," Shane smiled as he slid an arm behind Ryan's back, "how long I've wanted to do that."  
The smaller man didn't say anything. Just continued to laugh as he leaned his head down to rest against the other's shoulder.  
"Hey, Ryan?"  
"Yeah, Shane?"  
"Have you ever loved someone so much that you didn't even have the words to say it, but at the same time, you did? Like you can't express it at all but at the same time, you have almost an infinite amount of words to describe it?"  
"Yeah, Shane, I absolutely have."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, request, tell me what you think! Hopefully this is the first of many new works for Buzzfeed Unsolved. Maybe I'll even start a little series, who knows?
> 
> ~ Colleen


End file.
